


Sprawy, o których nie uczą w akademii

by FinsterVater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinsterVater/pseuds/FinsterVater
Summary: Pewne zdarzenie, które się przydarzyło Ahsoce Tano między Prologiem a główna akcją "10 lat później" (link poniżej) i miło brzemienne (nomen omen) konsekwencje. Pojawiają się wspomnienia z okresu Wojen Klonów, oraz pewne postacie znane z powieści "Ahsoka".Opowiadanie jest krótkie i w zasadzie powinno być czytane jako drógi, ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby było czytane jako pierwsze. Link do opwiadania głównego:https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093214/chapters/32471751e





	1. Decyzja

**Author's Note:**

> Szczególne podziękowania dla aniavi (villi) za cierpliwość, sugestie i uwagi oraz ShaakTi za dokonanie korekty językowej tekstu

Ostatecznie się zdecydowała. Zdecydowanie coś było nie tak z jej organizmem. Badanie nie mogło czekać, nawet jak rezultat wydawał się oczywisty. Jeszcze raz popatrzyła na wynik. Uuuu… Wzięła głęboki oddech. Dla pewności puknęła w szybkę urządzenia. Dwa razy. Rezultat mimo to nie chciał się zmienić. Odchyliła się na krześle. No niech tam, w końcu to nie choroba. W sumie, nawet się ucieszyła. Może czas nie był ku temu najlepszy, ale tak naprawdę to nigdy nie ma na to dobrego czasu. I ta myśl pod montralami, jak to się mogło stać… Nie, głupie pytanie, doskonale wiedziała przecież, jak – mimo wszystko zaczerwieniła się. Inaczej, jak mogła do tego dopuścić, i jak mogła być tak nierozważna. No ale… w świątyni „te sprawy” nie były omawiane z oczywistych względów, w końcu nie było to coś, co było domeną działalności Jedi. Czystość, wstrzemięźliwość i tym podobne slogany. Jej mistrz – jak zwykle ścisnęło ją w dołku na wspomnienie o zabitym Anakinie – nie był jednak tak ortodoksyjny. Tak, natura nie była sprawiedliwa, facetom to chyba łatwiej – pomyślała - nam mistrzynie wyjaśniły tylko podstawowe zasady higieny i coś tam półgębkiem wspomniały i tyle (bo niby skąd one miały wiedzieć), w natłoku innych zajęć kto by tam pamiętał. Raz, kiedyś razem z Pix na jakimś wypadzie „w teren”, jeszcze jako młodziki, dorwały jakąś książkę „z obrazkami”, trochę przy niej pochichotały, ale potem dopadła ich mistrzyni Gallia i zrobiła taką awanturę, że szkoda mówić. I tyle, jeżeli chodzi o edukację „w temacie”. Niemniej, jakby nie patrzeć, była to ewidentna wpadka. Mimo wszystko, gdy emocje i niepewność drążące ją od dwóch tygodni już opadły, poczuła jak opanowuje ją spokój. Taki jak wtedy na Mandalore, gdy…

 

 ***

Zrobili to. Maul został ostatecznie pokonany. Ponieśli pewne straty, „jej” klony i Mandalorianie, ale mniejsze niż się spodziewali. Ci, co przeżyli pozdejmowali hełmy, ocierali spocone głowy, żartowali. Teraz – powiedziała sobie – teraz wszystko się ułoży. Teraz skończy się wojna i Jedi wrócą do swoich normalnych obowiązków, Wielka Armia Republiki zostanie rozwiązana, a ona… jeszcze raz przemyśli swoją decyzję. Niemniej, najbliższe dni zapowiadają się wyjątkowo spokojnie. Odprężyła się. Wreszcie.

Kątem oka zauważyła, że stojący obok komandor Ray słucha jakiejś zakapturzonej postaci na komlinku, i że obok to samo robi Rex. Po czym Ray zakłada na głowę swój hełm, i to samo robią pozostali. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Mandalorian. I że Rex blednie i po chwili wyciąga dwa swoje rewolwery. Usłyszała ruch za sobą i odwróciła się na tyle szybko, żeby zobaczyć lufę blastera. Wycelowaną w jej głowę. Której wylot prawie jej dotykał. Po drugiej stronie blastera hełm z rewersem wzoru jej „tatuażu”, biały z pomarańczowym. I palec zaciskający się na spuście. Zamarła niczym sparaliżowana, tysiące myśli galopowały w jej głowie – dlaczego, po co, przecież… Rozległ się strzał. Zamknęła oczy. Nic się nie wydarzyło, po prostu nic, nawet nie bolało. To tak się odbywa? – pomyślała. Z otępienia wyrwał ją odgłos upadającego ciała. Komandor Ray leżał u jej stóp, z przestrzelonym hełmem. Wypaloną dziurą pośrodku „jej” znaku. I głos Rexa

\- Ahsoka! – obróciła się i zobaczyła jak biegnie w jej kierunku z wycelowaną bronią. Nacisnął spust. Strumień skondensowanej energii przeleciał tuż obok jej lekku, ktoś za jej plecami krzyknął i upadł na ziemię. To ją otrzeźwiło. Sięgnęła po miecze, nie zdążyła włączyć. Rex rzucił się na nią i przygwoździł do ziemi. W samą porę, seria wystrzelona z DLT przeleciała nad ich głowami. Kapitan kilkoma strzałami wyeliminował to zagrożenie, ale napastników było zbyt dużo.

Uratowali ich Mandalorianie. Bo, która miała tyle powodów, żeby ją nienawidzić. W ciągu kilku chwil bratobójczej walki niedawnych sojuszników było po wszystkim. Podnieśli się z ziemi.

\- Rączki grzecznie przed siebie – powiedziała Bo, lądując tuż obok nich – nie ty, młoda, tylko ten tutaj. Coś mi się wydaje, że tym razem panu kapitanowi było nie po drodze z kolegami, ale nie chcę popełnić błędu. I czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć, co się tutaj właśnie odwaliło?

\- Oni – przerwała jej Ahsoka, ciągle w szoku, dyszała – oni próbowali chyba mnie zabić. Ale… dlaczego? Co ja im zrobiłam, przecież walczyliśmy razem, byli – popatrzyła na leżące dookoła ciała, przestrzelone hełmy i zbroje z pomarańczowymi wzorami ułożonymi w… jej tatuaże. ukryła twarz w dłoniach – byli jak moja rodzina, dlaczego?!

\- Rozkaz – wtrącił Rex- rozkaz 66. Od samego kanclerza Palpatine’a. Żeby zabić wszystkich Jedi. Widać nie przeszkadzało im, że ty już formalnie nie jesteś. I te czipy – powoli wskazał ręka na ranę na czole – ja po tej historii z Fivesem swój usunąłem, tak na wszelki wypadek. Jak widać to była słuszna decyzja. Oni – popatrzył na swoich dawnych kolegów – oni nie mieli wyboru, to był imperatyw. Myślałem, że nie wyjdziemy z tego cali, mała, ale to my żyjemy a oni są martwi.

\- Ale dlaczego akurat ja – dziewczyna pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Przecież nic nie znaczę… Nagle zbladła, dotarło do niej co przed chwilą powiedział – wszystkich… czyli inni też…

\- Inni też – Bo Katan weszła jej w słowo, pokazują wyświetlaną z komlinka transmisję z Coruscant. Świątynia płonęła, wydawało się, że nie kończące się szeregi klonów maszerują do wnętrza. Dookoła latały kanonierki LAAT, zasypując tarasy i lądowiska lawiną ognia – Ktoś postanowił usunąć Jedi z galaktyki. I powiem szczerze, że ja, mimo iż jestem Mandalorianką z krwi i kości i za Jedi nigdy nie przepadałam, nie jestem z tego faktu przesadnie zadowolona. Choć nie ukrywam, że trochę się wahałam między komendą „zabić klony” a „zabić Jedi”. Ale dosyć o tym, młoda, musisz uciekać. Tu nie jest dla ciebie bezpiecznie. Nigdzie nie jest, jak mam być szczera. A co do ciebie, klonie – uniosła blaster.

\- Nie – Ahsoka stanęła miedzy nimi, patrząc w wylot lufy – on idzie ze mną.

\- Twój wybór – odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami – nie wiem czy rozsądny, ale jeżeli mu ufasz... – opuściła broń – Ale nie trzymajcie się razem, złapią was wtedy bardzo szybko. Zróbcie tak, żeby wszyscy byli przekonani, że ona zginęła. Pozbądź się tych swoich mieczy. Staraj się przeżyć, nie będzie ci łatwo.

\- Dziękuję, pani Katan – odparła Ahsoka, gdyby nie wy… - zawiesiła głos – i to mimo wszystko, mimo tego że wtedy…

\- Idż już, mała – przerwała jej brutalnie – zanim zacznę naprawdę żałować. Ty też, klonie. I nie wracajcie tu, tu też nie będzie bezpiecznie. I – popatrzyła Rexowi głęboko w oczy, ściszyła głos, żeby tylko on mógł usłyszeć – i nie rób sobie zbędnych nadziei, nic z tego nie będzie. Rozumiesz? Odwróciła się, nie czekając na odpowiedź, bo była ona oczywista.

***

 

Ahsoka przeciągnęła się w fotelu. Ostatecznie, to było bolesne wspomnienie. Echhhh… Rex. Dobrze by było go mieć teraz przy sobie, takiego młodszego a jednocześnie starszego brata, żeby się z nim podzielić nowiną. Wyobraziła sobie jego minę, i się do tej myśli uśmiechnęła. I muszę powiedzieć Bailowi. Mimo wszystko, jakieś tam ograniczenia przez te… - policzyła sobie w myślach – przez te 11 pozostałych miesięcy jednak będą. A może – kolejna szybka myśl pod montralami – może to jest właśnie czas, żeby rzucić to wszystko i wyjechać na… Nie, nie na Sihil, to zbyt oczywiste, jeżeli ktoś jej będzie szukał, to tam sprawdzi w pierwszej kolejności. No w każdym razie gdzieś. Daleko od tego wszystkiego. Ostatecznie, Imperium jako system może nie jest takie złe, jak mu nie będzie wchodzić w drogę. Imperium zakończyło krwawą wojnę, troszczy się o uchodźców ze zniszczonych planet... – Tak, oszukuj siebie dalej, podpowiedział jej wewnętrzny głos z nieukrywanym sarkazmem. W każdym razie, skoro oficjalnie nie żyje, to nikt jej nie ściga. Ale, to nie jest decyzja, którą podejmie samodzielnie – pacnęła się dłonią w czoło – od tego powinna przecież zacząć, od powiadomienia osoby równie odpowiedzialnej za tę całą sytuację. A zaczęło się tak niewinnie…

 

***

No - otarła pot z czoła - znalazła. Przetarta izolacja na łączu, dlatego przy temperaturze bliskiej zera bezwzględnego w przestrzeni kosmicznej ten element systemu triangulacji komputera nawigacyjnego potrafił się niespodziewanie wyłączyć. Dobrze, że w czasie rutynowego lotu, nie w sytuacji gdy mogło to kosztować życie. Niemnie, teraz tylko odłączyć i wymienić na nowy. Szczur z masełkiem.

\- Chardri! Śrubokręt fuzyjny! – krzyknęła.

\- Się robi, proszę, coś jeszcze?

\- Zapasowe łącze ZS-34E, powinno być w którymś z pojemników w pomieszczeniu serwisu.

Chwilę to trwało, zanim wrócił, zdążyła odkręcić zepsuty element, gdy wsunął się do kanału rewizyjnego z nową wiązką w ręku.

\- Ej, nie trzeba było – odparła bardziej z obowiązku. Kanał rewizyjny był dosyć wąski. Jego ręka dotknęła jej ramienia. Było to takie… dziwne. Nie żeby jej przeszkadzało.  Jednak przezornie się odsunęła. Na tyle ile pozwalało ciasne wnętrze. Wymiana zajęła kilka chwil. A potem przyszedł komunikat od Baila, i mogła zająć się czymś innym, niż rozpatrywaniem czy jej reakcja była właściwa i na ile jej się to krótkie zbliżenie ich ciał podobało.

Miesiąc później. Cały miesiąc wspólnego przebywania w przestrzeni. W trójkę, ale zawsze, kiedy była w pomieszczeniu z Tagem, Tamsin znikała, widocznie miała jakieś pilniejsze zajęcia. Absolutnie jej to nie przeszkadzało. Uwielbiała, gdy opowiadał o Alderaanie, on wydawał się zafascynowany jej opowieściami z czasów, gdy była Jedi. Nawet nie zauważyła, że wraz z upływem dni siadają coraz bliżej siebie. Ale kiedy w jednej z dyskusji dotknął jej dłoni (zapewne przypadkiem – tak sobie tłumaczyła) wycofała ją szybko. No, nie tak do końca szybko. Tak niespecjalnie gwałtownie. Mimo wszystko, była byłym Jedi, te sprawy dla niej nie istniały. A przynajmniej istnieć nie powinny. Ale naprawdę go lubiła, nie chciał urazić ani obrazić. A on tylko się uśmiechnął, wstał, obrócił i odszedł.

Znowu minęło kilka tygodni i od tego czasu nastąpiło kilka podobnych „incydentów”. Tego dnia naprawiali razem przegrzaną turbinę silnika, wymagało to demontażu osłon i opłomiennicy. Generalnie brudna robota. Tamsin jak zwykle się takich rzeczy nie tykała, Tage był jak zwykle pomocny. I znowu było ciasno i on był tak blisko. Pachnący smarem i potem. Gdy skończyli, dla zabawy umazał jej lekku smarem w ciekawe wzorki. Nie pozostała dłużna, ozdabiając jego czoło na wzór własnego tatuażu. Było z tego dużo śmiechu. Potem poszła wziąć prysznic. Dłuższy niż zwykle, tyle rzeczy jej się kłębiło pod montralami. Wychodząc, nie wiedziała, dlaczego akurat wtedy wzięła ten zwiewny kusy szlafroczek Tamsin. Przecież oddam - pomyślała.  I dlaczego, zamiast skierować się bezpośrednio do swojej kwatery, wybrała drogę przez mesę. I dlaczego widok Chardiego tak ją ucieszył. Mężczyzna ewidentnie na nią czekał, podszedł, delikatnie złapał za rękę, przyciągnął do siebie. Już miała zamiar odepchnąć go Mocą, ale kobieta, której Ahsoka nie znała do tej pory, zadecydowała inaczej. Zarzuciła mu ręce za plecy, mocno się do niego przytulając. Używając Mocy, przyciemniła światło w pomieszczeniu. A potem resztki rozsądku zniknęły.

 

Gdy nad rankiem Tamsin weszła do mesy, pierwsze co jej się rzuciło na oczy był niezwykły bałagan, leżące na ziemi kubki, przewrócone krzesło, porozrzucane karty do gry. „Co tu się …?” – pomyślała zdziwiona, podchodząc bliżej. Zauważyła leżący na podłodze szlafroczek, zresztą jej własny, i tuż obok koszulkę od piżamy Tage. Podniosła głowę i kręcąc nią z niedowierzania, wbiła wzrok w sufit, szukając innego niż oczywiste wytłumaczenia. No to się porobiło…

***

Jego reakcja ją zaskoczyła. Spodziewała się wszystkiego, ale nie takiego wybuchu radości. Poderwał ją w powietrze, zakręcił kilka razy zanim postawił na ziemi. A potem postanowili. I teraz siedziała obok niego w kabinie małego frachtowca. Ubrana w typowe spodnie do prac naprawczych, prosty top i skórzaną kurtkę. Miecze zostawiła – tam, gdzie się udają nie będą im potrzebne, mogą stanowić jedynie zagrożenie. Na razie nic nie powiedzieli Bailowi, im później się dowie, tym lepiej. Tamsin myślała, że lecą w kolejną misję. Tage powiedział, że dla dwójki zdolnych inzynierów chętnych do pracy zawsze się znajdzie interesujące miejsce w galaktyce, gdzie będą mogli wieźć spokojne życie i wychować swoje dziecko. A może i kolejne – dodał z uśmiechem. W sumie, czemu by nie?


	2. Przeszłość, przed którą nie ma ucieczki

Najpierw zaskrzeczało w słuchawkach, a potem odezwał się sympatyczny męski głos.

\- Hej, „dzielny pilocie”, czyżbyś chciał zawitać w nasze skromne progi? – w tle słychać było śmiech.

\- Tak, taki jest plan – uśmiechnęła się, odgarniając lekku – skąd wiecie, że jestem dzielna?

\- No, ktoś, kto lata po galaktyce takim złomem, musi być dzielny. I pełen wiary, że ten sznurek, na którym to się wszystko trzyma, nie pęknie w nadprzestrzeni – znowu gromki śmiech. – Huv Greex z tej strony, kontrola lotów z Rotta Outpost.

\- Hera – zawahała się – Hera Secura. Proszę o pozwolenie na lądowanie.

Rotta Outpost. Nazwa wywołująca tyle wspomnień.  Złych, koszmarnych wspomnień. Taaak, zawsze mogło być gorzej. Mogli jej nie przebadać zaraz po tym, jak zrobili z niej niewolnicę. I wtedy, gdyby nie wyszło na jaw, że jest, jak to się wyrazili, „nówka nieśmigana”, mogła naprawdę skończyć się gorzej. Dużo gorzej niż w jamie rancora. A z pewnością dużo dłużej.

Rozmyślania przerwał jej głos słuchawce.

\- Zezwalam na lądowanie. Domyślam się ze stanu statku, że ma być jakiś najtańszy dok?

\- Oczywiście, możliwie darmo – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Da się zrobić, dok C13, dzielony z innym złomem – głos nie przestawał się śmiać – ale oni opłacili do jutra, więc dla ciebie gratis, a jak zostaniesz dłużej, to się dogadamy. A przy okazji, jak będziesz chciała coś naprawić, to mamy najlepszy serwis w galaktyce. I tanio, bo dotowany. Witamy na Rotta Outpost, dzisiaj chłodno, tylko 38 stopni – zaśmiał się ponownie.

\- Dziękuję, pomyślę. Hera, bez odbioru

Znała to miejsce. C 13… Na samym końcu, daleko od serwisu. I od ciekawskich. To jej odpowiadało. Rotta Outpost. Bezcłowe miejsce wymiany towarów. Przeważnie zakazanych. I informacji. Często cenniejszych niż przemycane dobra. A od wszystkiego tylko drobna „opłata notarialna”. Jedno musiała przyznać. Ten mały skurczysyn nieźle to wymyślił.

Zdusiła przepustnicę, ograniczając dopływ fotonów do silników, przełączyła na repulsory. Statek może wyglądał jak latający złom, ale silniki i repulsory miał nowe. Prezent od dawno niewidzianej znajomej. Ciekawe, co z nią, po tym co ostatnio odwaliła… No nic, skoncentrować się trzeba na lądowaniu. W doku stal inny, mały pojazd, dokładnie tak jak jej powiedziano. I wyglądał na równie stary jak jej. Maszyna lekko zadygotała dotykając ziemi, wyłączyła napęd.

\- Chopper, jak wyjdę, to pozamykaj wszystko. I bądź na nasłuchu – powiedziała do stojącego obok astromecha.

\- Beep bibi bop.

\- Tak, oczywiście masz rację, będę ostrożna.

Dobrze, że jej przypomniał. Zapięła na lewej dłoni bransoletkę z aktem własności. Jej własnym. To dziwne uczucie, że są miejsca, gdzie Twi`lekanka musi mieć dokument, że nie jest niczyją własnością, tylko sama rozporządza własnym ciałem. Nacisnęła przycisk bransoletki, wyświetlił się akt notarialny. Podpis i pieczęć Hutta. Taki dokument działa cuda w takich miejscach, gdzie Twi`lekana przyciąga spojrzenia i co krok słyszy za plecami owo chamskie „schutta”. Niemniej… Otworzyła jedną ze skrytek, wyciągnęła mały blaster i włożyła do kabury przy nogawce. Dokument dokumentem, pieczęć pieczęcią, ale młoda dziewczyna powinna umieć zadbać sama o siebie.

Wyszła na zewnątrz i obejrzała drugi pojazd. Niewielka kanonierka klasy SS-54. „Halo” – przeczytała nazwę własną. Fajny pomysł, muszę swój złom jakoś nazwać – pomyślała. Obok był narysowany fajny art – lalka tokka trzymająca ociekający zieloną posoką nóż i napis „Miło było się z tobą bawić”. Trochę to chore – powiedziała do siebie, machnęła ręką do Choppera i ruszyła w drogę w kierunku osady.

 

***

Przeciągnęła się w łóżku, od niechcenia spoglądając na zegarek. No tak. Już prawie południe. Oczywiście nie raczył jej zbudzić, ech ta męska nadopiekuńczość. Przecież tyle razy mu mówiła, że to nie choroba. Jak do ściany. No nic. Akurat dzisiaj nie było wiele pracy, jak tak, to niech sam sobie radzi.

Przeciągnęła się jeszcze raz, po czym energicznie wyskoczyła z łóżka. Teraz szybki prysznic, a potem włoży tę sukienkę na ramiączkach przygotowaną wczoraj wieczorem. Miała być na popołudnie, ale skoro tak późno wstała to nie będzie kombinować z innym strojem. Ubrana, przeglądnęła się w lustrze. Brzuszek był już całkiem nieźle widoczny, w końcu to już dziesiąty miesiąc. I wszystko tak się dobrze układało. Domek „w sam raz”, połączony z nieźle prosperującym warsztatem. Z podejrzanie dużą liczbą klientów naprawiających byle pierdoły. Domyślała się, kto za tym stoi. Od samego początku, gdy pierwsi niemilcy przyszli po haracz. A ona od razu powiedziała o tym swojemu specyficznemu znajomemu. I oczywiście też wyjaśniła cała sytuację Tagemu, naturalnie skrótowo i w zarysie. Ale musiała mu powiedzieć, był z nią, nie chciała niczego ukrywać. I schowała swoją dumę i zasady w kieszeń. Teraz liczyło się jej nienarodzone dziecko. W każdym razie od tego czasu nikt już się o haracz nie upomniał. A od klientów nie musieli się martwić. I nikt się nie targował. I tak sobie wiedli takie spokojne, dobre życie. Choć nudne, ale w jej stanie to była raczej zaleta niż wada. Planeta była gorąca i piaszczysta, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Nawet piasek nie był taki zły, nie mogła zrozumieć jak jej mistrz mógł go tak nienawidzić… Złapała się za podbrzusze. Powinna unikać takich bolesnych wspomnień. Dobra, weź się w garść, kobieto - powiedziała do siebie. Dziś na Rotta Outpost dzień targowy. Wszystko idzie dobrze, co może pójść nie tak. Wyszła w pośpiechu, nie zwracając uwagi na mrugającą lampkę komunikatora.

Na ulicy zawsze to samo. Ludzie byli mili, ale spoglądali na nią z przestrachem, ustępowali z drogi. Oczywiście. Też nie miała wątpliwości czyja to zasługa. No nic, da się z tym żyć.

Rozważania przerwały jej kroki. Tuż za nią, coraz szybsze. Jakby ktoś ją gonił. I na koniec ten głos.

\- Fulcrum!

Zatrzymała się, ręce odruchowo sięgnęły do mieczy. No tak, zostawiła, je, razem ze swoim dawnym życiem. Nie miała przy sobie broni. Obok jej stóp, tak jak się spodziewała, wyraźnie widziała cień rzucany przez postać, która ją zawołała. Wyraźnie odcinając się na piasku dwa lekku.

\- Hera – obróciła się powoli, bez gwałtownych ruchów – wszystkiego bym się podziewała, ale nie tego, że Bail wyśle ciebie na poszukiwania.

\- Fulcrum! – powtórzyła dziewczyna, próbując rzucić jej się na szyję, powstrzymała się widząc jej brzuszek – a to takie buty… No to wszystko jasne…

\- I co teraz? – Ahsoka uśmiechnęła się – nie będziesz próbowała mnie zabić? Aresztować?

\- Ależ co ty, nic z tych rzeczy, ja tu w innej sprawie, idę sobie ulicą, a tu proszę, kogo moje piękne oczy widzą – potrząsnęła głową. – Wiesz, strasznie się cieszę, że cię widzę. Że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Naprawdę.

\- Dobra, już daj spokój, mała, z entuzjazmem. Jeszcze mi powiedz, że Bail ot tak odpuścił.

\- Ależ oczywiście. No, najszczęśliwszy nie był. Na początku to nawet chciał cię ścigać. A co się nawrzeszczał na biedną Tamsin, to jej. Że go nie powiadomiła. I coś tam rzucił, że niedaleko pada uczennica od mistrza, ale tego nie kontynuował, więc nie bardzo wiem o co mu chodziło – przerwała, widzą jak Togrutanka się uśmiecha – ale Ty chyba wręcz przeciwnie. No ale. Jakoś go we dwie ubłagałyśmy. Miło było cię spotkać, ale ja mam umówioną robotę. I bez obawy, Bail się nie dowie.

\- Ale – Ahsoka zmarszczyła brwi – to nie jest dobre miejsce dla Twi`lekanki. Szczególnie młodej i samotnej. Na dodatek ładnej – zauważyła zmieszanie Hery – tak, jesteś atrakcyjna, młoda. Powinnaś uważać.

\- Ach wiem – Hera machnęła ręką – mam dobre papiery, dzięki tobie. I mam blaster, jakby papiery to było za mało. Ale serio, muszę już lecieć.

\- Poczekaj, tu masz adres – zapisała szybko na kartce z notatnika – wpadnij później, jak załatwisz swoje – puściła oko – „tajne sprawy”. Obiecaj.

\- Ależ oczywiście, obiecuję, to na razie.

Ahsoka obserwowała jak dziewczyna znika za zakrętem. Dzień, który dobrze się zapowiadał, będzie jeszcze lepszy.

 

***

Wróciła z zakupami do mieszkania. Dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie, że nie wzięła komunikatora. Ale tu stworzyła sobie takie poczucie bezpieczeństwa, że odzwyczaiła się od jego noszenia. Migał na kilku częstotliwościach. W tym na tej jednej, która była na wyjątkowe okazje. I której nie używała od miesięcy.  Co takie pilne, Rotta? Szybko nałożyła urządzenie na nadgarstek i wcisnęła przycisk odbioru. Komunikat ją zmroził. Było to tylko jedno słowo.

\- UCIEKAJ!

Takich ostrzeżeń się nie ignoruje. Nie od niego. Nie namyślając się wrzuciła do torebki blaster, wyjętą z szuflady sakiewkę z kredytami. Tage powinien być w warsztacie. Szybko po schodach, każda sekunda cenna. Wbiegła przez podniesioną bramę do niewielkiego hangaru, i zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Żeby nie zderzyć się w mierzącą w nią lufą karabinu EE-3.

\- Proszę proszę – powiedziała Sugi – ale nam się trafiło – nagle zamarła, widząc ciążowy brzuszek. – Albo i nie, niemniej, zobaczyć Jedi w ciąży, bezcenne. Za resztę zapłacisz kredytami Imperium.

\- Sugi, nie truj – odparła z głębi pomieszczenia inna dziewczyna. Oczy Ahsoki zaczęły przyzwyczajać się do ciemności. Neri Razzi, kuzynka słynnej Latts. I kilku pomniejszych łowców nagród. A między nimi…

Tage.

Z lufą przyłożoną do skroni.

\- Ahsoka – kontynuowała Sugi – nie rób głupstw, w twoim stanie to ci może zaszkodzić. Jak masz broń, to wyjmij ją i odłóż. Bez gwałtownych ruchów.

Kobieta posłusznie wykonała polecenie. To się nie dzieje naprawdę – pomyślała. To… Trzeba spróbować tego, co zawsze działało.

\- Dziewczyny – powiedziała najspokojniej, jak tylko mogła – ja rozumiem, że tak zarabiacie, ale skontaktujcie się najpierw z jakimś Huttem. Bo możecie mieć problemy. Spore problemy.

\- Pieprzyć Huttów – przerwała jej Neri – płacą nam Czarne Słońca. Mam gdzieś, że się opłacasz Huttom.

-Ale – wtrąciła Sugi – ona jest w ciąży. To zmienia…

\- To niczego nie zmienia, co ci, Sugi, na sentymenty się wzięło?

\- Sentymenty nie sentymenty, trzeba, cholera jasna, mieć jakieś zasady.

\- Jak ci nie pasuje, to się wypisz z biznesu. Zapłacimy ci za transport, a resztę załatwimy sami. Wrażliwa się znalazła.

\- Przepraszam, że paniom przerywam – wtrącił Tage – ale jak chcecie ją zabrać, to dla mnie w porządku, tylko zostawcie mnie w spokoju, mnie nic do tego.

Ahsoka popatrzyła na niego z mieszaniną przerażenia i zdziwienia. Co on… Po tym wszystkim. I wtedy zauważyła, że porusza bezszelestnie ustami. Ale ona była Jedi, a jej montrale potrafiły to bez problemu odczytać.

_Zrób to co mówię._

Prawie niezauważalnie skinęła głową. Kobiety nie przestawały się kłócić.

_Powiedz mu, lub jej, że go bardzo kochałem._

Nie – zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. – Nie.

Ale nie miało to dla nie teraz znaczenia.

_I ciebie też, oczywiście, kochanie._

NIE! – Tym razem krzyknęła głośniej. Jej okrzyk przykuł uwagę Rattzi i łowców. Tage na to czekał.

_Na ziemię._

Dalej wszystko potoczyło się dla niej jak w zwolnionym tempie. Tage, na którego chwilowo nikt nie zwracał uwagi, sięgną do pasa Rattzi, kładąc ręce na dwóch granatach termicznych. Ahsoka rzuciła się na ziemię, pociągając za sobą Sugi. Zanim zamknęła oczy, zauważyła jak jego palce wciskają zapalniki.

Odgłos eksplozji przeniknął przez jej montrale aż do najdalszych zakątków ciała. Obok miej przeleciały fragmenty odłamków wymieszane z narzędziami i częściami, kilka przeorało jej plecy. Sufit połowy hangaru zawalił się, a wraz z nim jej całe dotychczasowe życie. Poczuła ból w kroczu, złapała się za podbrzusze. Nie, jeszcze nie to… tylko nie to…

 

Zwabieni wybuchem, dwaj kolejni łowcy wpadli do hangaru. A ona leżała, zwinięta w kłębek, całkowicie zobojętniała. I nic już nie miało znaczenia.

Rozległy się koleje strzały. Łowcy upadli na ziemię, ogłuszeni. W drzwiach pojawiła się kolejna postać. Też z blasterem w dłoni. I dwoma charakterystycznymi lekku. Oczywiście cała Hera – pomyślała Ahsoka – broń nastawiona na ogłuszanie, nie zabijanie…

\- Fulcrum, cała jesteś? O mamo, ale to źle wygląda.

\- Zostaw mnie Hera –wycharczała Ahsoka, wypluwając krew – ich jest więcej, uciekaj…

Uderzenie otwartą dłonią w twarz nie było zbyt bolesne, ale pomogło.

\- Lepiej? – spytała Hera. – To dobrze, weź się w garść, przecież nie będę cię nieść na plecach. I nie, nie dla siebie, zrób to dla niego – wskazała palcem na jej brzuch. I zamarła z otwartymi ustami. Wpatrując się w lufę EE-3.

Zapomnieli o Sugi.

Sugi uśmiechnęła się, wycierając krew z kącika ust. I nacisnęła spust.

Kolejny łowca, z tyłu za nimi, upadł na podłogę z przestrzeloną głową.

Ahsoka nie zastanawiając się błyskawicznie przyciągnęła mocą swój blaster, wymierzyła w głowę łowczyni.

I opuściła broń.

\- Gdybyś – powiedziała Sugi – gdybyś mnie nie rzuciła na ziemię razem z sobą, to pewnie już bym była martwa.

\- Nie zrobiłabym tego, gdybyś nie okazała odrobiny empatii wcześniej – odparła Togrutanka.

\- Dobra, jesteśmy kwita na ten moment. Hej, mała – Zabraczka zwróciła się do Hery – chyba jednak trzeba będzie ją trochę ponieść, nie jest z nią najlepiej. Tak, widzę jakie z ciebie chuchro, ja będę niosła, ty osłaniaj. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Mam tutaj statek.

\- Wiem – uśmiechnęła się Hera – obok mojego.

 

***

 W nadprzestrzeni panował spokój, stery mogła powierzyć Chopperowi i zająć się pacjentką. Podczepiona do aparatury medycznej Ahsoka była stabilna, ale w dalszym ciągu trzymała się za podbrzusze.

\- Hej, Fulcrum, wszystko w porządku? Z dzieckiem, znaczy. Żebyś mi tu nie zaczęła rodzić, bo ja nie mam żadnego doświadczenia, a warunki są takie sobie.

\- Togruta – Ahsoka uśmiechnęła się – potrafi rodzić w szczerym polu, odpędzając się włócznią od Akuli, więc bez obaw. Poza tym chyba wszystko w porządku.

\- To dobrze – powiedziała Hera – byle do Alderaanu. Nie przerywaj – dodała widząc, że kobieta chce protestować. – Bail wie i chyba nawet się cieszy. Choć oczywiści martwi go strata Chardiriego. Ale teraz leż spokojnie. Będzie dobrze, o ile w ogóle może być w takiej sytuacji.

Ahsoka zamknęła oczy. Hera ma oczywiście racje. Musi to sobie wszystko na nowo poukładać.


End file.
